


爱情起源

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	爱情起源

“好点没？你知道最近的药店在哪里吗？我去给你买两支抑制剂，你把车门锁好别乱跑……”

车学沇咽下郑泽运递来的水，在他下车前及时地一把抓住他的手，“别走……这里……这里没有药房。”

刚才自己的信息素突然在车上爆发时，郑泽运第一时间就锁住了车窗防止勾到路上的Alpha引起慌乱，也因此现在车厢里都充斥着浓浓的奶香味和一些……草莓味。车学沇有些头疼的捂住太阳穴，“你是不是在车里放了草莓啊，能不能丢了？这味道甜的我有点受不了。”

没想到这话一出，郑泽运的脸颊肉眼可见地变红，连说话都有点结巴起来，“没……没有的事……那我把你送回医院。”

“郑泽运……”听到对方这么说，车学沇几乎是咬着牙喊出了他的名字，“你是不是不行？”

话音刚落，方才还被车学沇吐槽甜得腻人的草莓味突然又加重了几分，不由分说地袭卷进了他的鼻腔，然后他的下巴被不由分说地捏住。

紧接着便是郑泽运的吻落了下来。

郑泽运的吻技可真好。迷迷糊糊间车学沇就剩下这么点想法。一吻毕，郑泽运温柔地用舌尖勾去了车学沇嘴角的津液，与他四目相对。

“前面那个路口，有家酒店。”车学沇压低嗓音，贴在郑泽运耳边催促道，“快点，等不及了。”

 

“嗯啊……疼……”初次被进入的感受即便是Omega也觉得难以承受，车学沇有些抗拒地闭上眼想要将郑泽运从身上推开。但是身下一股一股侵袭而来的热潮又让他不得不敏感地夹紧双腿勾住了身上人劲瘦的腰。

郑泽运没有退出去，反而更深入了一些。他拨开车学沇散乱的刘海释放出更多的信息素试图让他可以稍许冷静一些。但是车学沇由于长期注射抑制剂的缘故身体早已经产生了依赖性，一旦失去了抑制剂，这次发情期就仿佛开闸的洪水般来势汹汹。一开始他还尚且存着几分矜持和羞赧，但是现在虽然做着推拒的动作，可是拼命勾住自己的双腿却早已出卖了他。

在车学沇的呜咽声中小幅度地抽动起来，穴口早就已经泛滥，连带着床单都洇开了一片水渍。那温热紧致的触感却让郑泽运忍不住加快了频率，Alpha的天性被激发，在满室草莓牛奶的甜香气中一次又一次发了狠力地顶撞起来。

车学沇的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，他一向都是冷静自持的，这样汹涌的发情期还是头一回，理智和情欲混一起在他的脑海中天人交战。肉体的撞击发出了露骨的啪啪声，车学沇最终还是在一阵阵翻涌的浪潮中败下阵来。抓着床单的手换到了郑泽运的脖子上，在他快要到临界点时伸手勾住他，“标记我。”

郑泽运停下动作凝视他。Omega在发情时说的话就和喝醉了说的胡话没什么区别，难保他现在在床上扭着身子说标记他，等清醒了没准就会一脚把自己踹下床哭着说自己趁人之危。

郑泽运在商界行走多年，这么拿不准的事是坚决不会做的。所以即便车学沇现在泪眼迷蒙地主动提出了要求，他也没有依言在他体内成结，而是覆上了对方修长的后颈，温柔地舔舐裸露的腺体，随后一口咬破，“你现在可能不太清醒，我暂时标记了你。”

源源不断注入体内的信息素按理来说应该可以让Omega得到短暂的镇静，可是车学沇却似乎是更加暴躁起来。听到他由呜咽变成了抽泣，郑泽运只当是他腺体被咬破疼痛难耐，心疼地亲吻他的额头小声安慰他。

“走开啊……”短暂的标记结束，车学沇逐渐恢复清明。身上和床上都是情事后留下的痕迹，他推开身上的郑泽运一瘸一拐的走进了浴室。

郑泽运有一种自己被白嫖了的感觉，看着车学沇冷漠的背影心里暗道还好没有听他的胡话真的彻底标记他，不然现在还不知道要闹成什么样。忍住心里的不悦，还是下床给他倒了一杯水放在床头。  
穿戴整齐后浴室的水声早就停了，可是车学沇还没出来。郑泽运坐在床边发呆，他觉得车学沇也许是生气了，这一点认知令他有些不知所措。他不知道现在自己该离开还是等他出来让气氛变得更尴尬。犹豫了许久后，郑泽运还是敲响了浴室的门，“学沇？你……你一个人……能回去吗？我下午公司还有个会……不然我让元植一会儿来接下你？”

门突然被打开，站着眼眶通红的车学沇。

郑泽运一向不擅长也不知道该怎么安抚一个委屈的Omega，空气都尴尬地似乎凝固住了一般，最后郑泽运认为虽然不知道他在哭什么但是先道歉应该不会错，“对不起。”

怎料一听对不起车学沇似乎是更加委屈了，往日那自信骄傲的神情不复存在，仰起头愣是不让眼泪落下来，可是语调中还是绷不住的哭腔，“你走吧。”

郑泽运颇为担忧地看了他一眼，欲言又止。就在他泄气地打算转身离开时，车学沇带着浓重鼻音的声音在背后响起：

“郑泽运我都没嫌弃你一个Alpha的信息素是草莓味的你凭什么嫌弃我啊！”

郑泽运第一时间捂住了车学沇的嘴。关于他的信息素是草莓味的这一点，自分化以来就一直被金元植和李在焕嘲笑着。他本人长相冷峻看起来十分不好接近，不说话的时候也自带不怒自威的气场，偏  
偏这信息素的味道令人有些违和，甚至还因此被怀疑过是Omega。所以后来他便也习惯了用侵略性较强的古龙水来掩盖自己身上的甜香味。

他一直没有找Omega，一方面是的确没什么合适的，另一方面也是因为他对于自己的信息素味道有一点点的自卑。车学沇是第一个例外，但是毫不意外的，自己的草莓味信息素果然被嘲笑了。

所以他这么失望委屈是因为自己是个草莓味的Alpha吗？郑泽运挫败的低下头，但还是小声辩解，“我没有嫌弃你。”

“那你不愿意标记我。”车学沇拉开郑泽运的手，嘟囔道。

“我不是……我……”郑泽运愣了下，“你真的想让我标记你？”

“我是认真的，我也很清醒。”车学沇挣开郑泽运的手径直往床边走去捡起了丢在地上的衣服，“不愿意就算了，赶紧滚，看了心烦。”

“别穿了。”郑泽运跟上去，从后面剥下了车学沇刚套上的衬衫，“反正最后还是要脱。”

 

两人缠绵到了夜色四合，车学沇窝在郑泽运的怀里玩他修长的手指。郑泽运有一搭没一搭地理着他细软的头发，“看你训李弘彬这么头头是道的样子，还以为你多能耐呢，结果也是个发情期都记不清的迷糊鬼，出门在外抑制剂也不带一支。你说你今天得亏是和我在一起，要是遇到坏人了怎么办啊？”

车学沇嘴角微微勾起，“我的发情期一直很准并且我有随身携带抑制剂的习惯。”

“你才是笨蛋，郑泽运。”


End file.
